1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper punch for cutting holes along one edge of a sheet or sheets of paper to be bound in a loose-leaf notebook or the like, and more particularly to an improvement in a paper punch having a mechanism to stick a piece to reinforce the peripheral edge of a punched hole in the desired position on the paper immediately before perforation and then punch a hole through the paper and stuck reinforcing piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hole or a series of holes cut along one edge of paper to permit the paper to be bound in a loose-leaf notebook or other similar binding covers have a drawback of getting easily torn. To reinforce such readily tearable holes, several paper punches of the known type have a mechanism to stick a thin refinforcing piece of plastic or other material around each hole, cutting a hole thereafter through the paper and reinforcing piece.
Some of known paper punches incorporate a cassette containing a reeled tape on which such reinforcing-pieces are stuck. Each time paper is punched, the tape is automatically let out from the cassette to allow a reinforcing-piece to be stuck around a perforated hole.
However, sticking reinforcing-pieces on paper with such conventional techniques has been neither easy nor efficient. It has been difficult to cut a hole in the desired position of paper and a reinforcing-piece stuck thereon. In other words, it has been difficult to achieve appropriate sticking of reinforcing-pieces without some experience or skill.